A conventional clothespin shown in FIG. 1 comprises two pinwoods 10, 11, teeth 100, 110 on upper inner portions of the two pinwoods 10, 11, handles 101, 111 extending down from the upper portions of the pinwoods 10, 11, a rivet 12 pivotally uniting together intermediate portions of the pinwoods 10, 11 and a metal spring 120 bent to have a small circle at an intermediate portion for the rivet to pass through and two end portions 121, 121 extending along the lower inner portions of the pinwoods to give elasticity to always keep the upper portions of the pinwoods closed up for pinching clothes.
The conventional clothespin is considered to have disadvantages listed below.
1. Its assmblage is rather complicated, to a resultant high cost.
2. The spring easily loses its elasticity and gets rusted, decreasing force for pinching clothes between two teeth.